Confessions of a Scarlet Brat
by FantabulousMe
Summary: Everything you never wanted to know about Bombalurina. For BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week contest.
1. Bombalurina Loves Soap Operas

**And here we are- my first entry for BroadwayKhaos' second Jellicle Week contest!**

**When I say I wrote this in twenty minutes, that is honestly the truth. Seriously, it just sort of drabbled out of my fingertips.**

**...probably why they call it a drabble... Huh.**

**Also, cyber cookies to whoever understands the relevancy of the TV show!**

**Sunday: TV**

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger peered suspiciously through the window of Bombalurina's human home. For the past month, the scarlet queen had been consistently absent from the Jellicle Junkyard almost every evening, and the maine coon, ever the curious one, was determined to find out why.

So, in his typical brash fashion, he'd snuck out behind her, following at such a distance that he was sure he'd never be spotted. A grin had appeared on his face as he'd crept behind her. Whatever her secret agenda, or whatever secret tom she was meeting- he was determined to find out.

But she'd led him to her human home of all places. He'd waited outside for her to get situated in whatever activity she was so secretly engaging in, then climbed up to the window to spy.

_There you are, _he thought. And truly, there she was, her beautiful red fur smoothed out and clean, her tail twitching tentatively, tears streaming down her-

Bombalurina was crying? Sobbing was more like it, if her shaking figure was any indication. Urgency filled the Rum Tum Tugger as he leapt down from the windowpane and dashed through the kitty door that led to the adjoining room. "Bombi, are you-?" Tugger's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the startled queen and the flashing box in front of her. "Really Bombi, really?"

Bombalurina dived for the remote. "It's not what you think," she said, her voice cracking. Silence and darkness simultaneously filled the large enclosure as she pushed a button on the gray remote.

"Where are you humans?" he asked, hoping to divert her attention.

"They're always out at- Hey!" she cried, as Tugger stole the remote from her. The television came to life again, and the maned tom began to chuckle.

"Really Bombi- _Eastenders?_"

She tried to wrestle the remote away from him. "Tugger, you wouldn't understand."

"What I _do_ understand is that you were crying your eyes out over a lame soap-opera."

Bombalurina absently wiped away the remaining dampness from her fur. "You're a tom; you wouldn't get it."

"So… you're saying that when I tell Demi, she'll understand perfectly?"

Despite his larger stature, Tugger suddenly found himself knocked over and held down by the suddenly livid scarlet queen. "You will tell no one what you just saw. Understand _that?_"

"I might need a little incentive," he said seductively.

"Your incentive is that you get to live."

"Okay fine," Tugger replied, if perhaps a bit halfhearted.

Bombalurina lifted herself off of him and offered him her hand. "I'm glad we're in agreement," she said, jumping atop the couch once more.

He sat himself next to her. "What is this thing all about anyway?"

"I'm not going to explain it all to you. If you really want to know, you can watch. But no snarky comments, okay?"

Tugger put his hands up defensively. "Fine, fine." He closed his mouth and began to watch.

By the time the credits began to roll, they were both in tears.

"W-Why can't they just be together?" Tugger sobbed as Bombalurina put her arm around him, tears falling down her own face. "Doesn't anyone understand that they're in love?"

She handed him a tissue, which the maine coon gratefully accepted. "I just can't believe they'd d-do that to their own son."

"Well, how does it end?"

Bombalurina sniffled. "We don't know yet; we have to keep watching."

"T-That's just cruel."

"I know."

"So _this_ is what you two have been up to?"

The duo nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of the new voice. They turned and saw Demeter and Mistoffelees staring at them incredulously. "Really guys- _Eastenders?_" the tuxedo tom asked.

"You wouldn't understand!"


	2. Bombalurina Hates to Be Alone

**I for one am shocked I managed to write something without a single shred of dialogue. **

**This one's a totally different genre than the last chapter- but don't worry, the humor will be back soon. I'm thinking I'll alternate between the two a bit.**

**Thanks so all who reviewed by the way! I didn't expect to receive to warm a reception lol.  
**

**Monday: "No star is ever lost we once have seen, we always may be what we might have been." -Adelaide A. Proctor**

* * *

The stars glittered cheerily, their silent joy evident to a certain red queen as she watched them dance across the night sky. The moon was but a sliver, a mere memory of it's glory but a few weeks prior, so nothing could steal the majestic glory and light that only such as they, the stars, could provide.

Bombalurina hated them.

They mocked her with their friendly gleam, their incandescent joy. Because it was on a night, oh so similar to this, that _he_ had come to try and steal her away.

And she had refused.

The reality that she might never find a mate had begun to leer cruelly, filling her with a sense of loneliness that Bombalurina couldn't hardly bear. She could feel her days of fraternizing casually with the opposite sex coming quickly to an end as they, themselves, began to find their own mates. Pouncival and Jemima, Admetus and Etcetera, Alonzo and Cassandra, Tumblebrutus and Exotica, Plato and Victoria…

Even Tugger.

Even the Rum Tum Tugger, her best friend, the first tom she had ever been, and still was, in love with, had found someone other than herself to love. All those nights they'd spent together apparently meant nothing, because all it took were a few sweet gestures from a sparkling magician for Tugger to be mated- hook, line, and sinker.

Yet another reason she hated the stars- for it was someone in their likeness that had the maine coon wrapped around his finger.

The faint moon shard smiled eerily down at her, sending a shiver down Bombalurina's spine. Despite her sudden lack of nerves, she smiled back. It was a morbid thought, the likeness of _his_ smile to the one up above, one she would never speak aloud, one that must never be known to the others. She liked it though, his smile- she always had.

Because it was on that night, not too many months ago, that Macavity had come to her.

She had been crying. For the life of her, she couldn't remember why, but tears had come to her that night as she'd sat upon the wall of the junkyard. Then she'd heard her name, said in a voice oh so distinct from her nightmares. Yet… it was soothing, warm even and she'd looked up to see a face filled only with compassion. She hadn't resisted when he'd put his arm around her and gently stroked her headfur.

Feelings had surfaced from within her, feelings she'd never thought possible in regards to the Napoleon of Crime. He was a madman, a criminal- one who's atrocities had no end, one who had terrorized her friends, the one who had raped and tortured her sister-

Yet… when he had propositioned to her that night, when he'd asked her to come away with him, she'd wanted oh so much to say yes.

But of course she'd said no. It would have been wrong, despicable, unforgivable to forget the wrongdoings of a cat such as he. She'd resisted. He became violent then, a reminder of what she'd almost gotten herself into. She'd cried out for help, and it had come in the form of the Rum Tum Tugger, always her savior, truly, and Munkustrap. They'd scared away their elder brother and taken her to safety.

Yet… there was still regret. Even now.

Because at the very least, had she gone with him, she wouldn't be quite so alone. Perhaps she'd even have a companion now, to sit and mull under the starry sky with her.

If she so desired, could she find any sort of companion? Quite easily. Almost every tom she passed wanted her. But not to mate her, not to know her…

They simply wanted her.

And once, she'd been fine with that, because that had been all she had wanted to. But age was a frightening thing. And it truly put things in perspective.

She wouldn't be young forever.

She wouldn't be beautiful forever.

Bombalurina thought to Grizabella- long since ascended to the Heaviside Layer- and couldn't help but feel a certain level of kinship to the elderly queen. For she too had once been adored and sought after, loved and pursued.

And what a fate had been hers.

Bombalurina drew her knees in close as she stared at the celestial beings up above, hating that such a companionship was all she kept. But with the stars came the moon, and the memory.

If Macavity returned…

She shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts. Still, they were fanciful to entertain during some quiet moments.

Because deep down… she knew she'd rather be with a madman than be alone.


	3. Bombalurina Loves Gossip

**Let's see... Putting Tuesday's entry up on Thursday... I am a bit behind huh... Aw well.**

**Tuesday: What kind of cat are they?**

* * *

"I must say," Bombalurina said, plopping down next to her sister, "that Jennyanydots is as pedantical a cat as I've ever seen."

"I suppose she is a bit rabbinical at times," Demeter replied. "Why the sudden outburst?"

"I overheard her and that clerical Jellylorum discussing the ridiculously dyspeptical subject of her delphi-oracle father-in-law's failing health." Bombalurina sighed. "They had just noticed me and were about to ask _my_ opinion, when Etcetera ran up, and I must say, I've never been more grateful to see that dramatical kitten. She distracted them long enough for me to escape, but not before I overheard them scolding her about hanging out with a certain, and I quote, "romantical" cat."

"Parasitical is more like it," the golden queen said. "Admittedly I've always been a bit concerned about Tugger's antics with them as well."

"Don't be so critical," Bombalurina replied. "He'd never do anything to hurt them."

"I know," Demeter said. "But you just have to remember who his sadistical brother is…"

"You mean the same one who's also brother to your oratorical mate?"

"Touché. But that doesn't mean I can't be skeptical. She and the other kittens… they're just so fanatical about him."

"You've always the most political responses. Do you practice or something?"

Demeter teasingly nudged her scarlet sister. "Didn't know you were a hysterical cat."

"Yeah, I wish. Sometimes I can't make a good joke to save my life."

"You can be funny when you put your mind to it. I think it has to do with how cynical you are."

Bombalurina thought for a moment. "A cynical cat, huh? I could get used to that."

Demeter laughed. "No Bomba, I think you were born to be romantical."

"Aren't we all a bit romantical at times?"

Demeter chuckled, and couldn't help but agree with her sister. The duo said nothing for a moment. "What statistical cat came up with this categorizing process anyway?"

Bombalurina shrugged. "It's all a bit metaphorical really."

* * *

**Whew- hope that wasn't too difficult to understand. I didn't use all of 'em, but I think I got close. Points to whoever can count them all!**


	4. Bombalurina Loves Her Niece

**Okay, basic premise is that Macavity is Jemima's real father, only she didn't know it. Just to clear that up in advance...**

**Wednesday: Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow!**

* * *

Normally Bombalurina took it upon herself to ignore any crying kittens she heard. They're problems were just so _needless_ really- the sorts of thing one got over within a few minutes. There was simply no point in getting involved.

However, her aunt instincts couldn't help but kick in when it concerned Jemima.

So when she spotted her small, whimpering niece attempting to conceal herself behind an old refrigerator, Bombalurina didn't pretend not to see. Instead, the scarlet queen sat herself down next to her and stared at her impatiently, hoping that this problem could be solved with a few well-chosen words. "What's wrong?"

Jemima shook her head. "I-It's nothing."

Bombalurina sighed. This was going to take longer than she'd anticipated. "Well, that's obviously a lie."

"I just really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

The scarlet queen looked at Jemima strangely. "Alright…" she said, somewhat confused. To be so blunt was quite unlike the wide-eyed queen. "I'll just be going then." Bombalurina left Jemima, but instead of walking away, hid herself just out of sight but within earshot. _Three, two, one…_

"Aunty, wait!"

Bombalurina went back to her niece's side. "Yes, my dear?"

Jemima sniffled. "You already know anyway, so there's really no point." She paused. "But that's just it- everyone knew except for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard mom and dad talking last night about wanting to tell me something before my mating dance..." Fresh tears began to well beneath her eyes. "They were afraid that I-" Her sobs overcame her and Bombalurina embraced the small queen. "D-Did you know about my father?"

"You mean Munkus-"

"Don't pretend you don't know! I mean about my real father." She tried vainly to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I mean Macavity."

Bombalurina chose her next words carefully. "Yes, I did know. And while I always felt it was wrong that Demeter never told you-"

"How could this happen? For once in my life everything was just starting to make sense…" She laid her head on Bombalurina's shoulder. "What's going to happen to me, Bomba? What if Pouncival doesn't love me because of this? What'll my friends think? What if dad- Munkustrap- treats me different? What if I end up just like him? What if becoming like Macavity is my-"

"Don't you _ever_ think those things, Jemima. Unlike most Jellicles here, I knew Macavity on a personal level, and I promise you, you couldn't be more unlike him. Your parentage doesn't define you." Bombalurina paused. "Actually, on some level it does. You act so much like Munkustrap…"

"But he's not-"

"Maybe you're not his actual, biological daughter, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you more than life itself."

"But Bomba-"

"Nothing has changed about you, Jemima. Why can't you just live life?" She lovingly stroked her niece's headfur. "Forget about tomorrow. If you friends abandon you, then they weren't real friends to begin with. And if Pouncival really loves you, then this won't matter to him in the slightest."

Jemima smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Bombalurina hugged Jemima just a bit too tight. "And if all else fails, I'll always love you. So don't you forget it, okay?"

The small queen giggled. "Thanks Aunty."


	5. Bombalurina Hates Funerals

**I agonized over this one... And I actually feel really guilty about who dies... **

**Thursday: Death**

* * *

No one saw it coming. Not in this way, at least. In many ways it was merciful that her death was so quick, instead of draw out and torturous like the one Macavity wouldn't given her, had he ever gotten his hands on her again. Because that was, in everyone's morbid fantasy, how everyone thought she would die.

But Demeter was hit by a car.

It was an all too common death for cats, but that didn't make it any less tragic. Especially considering the circumstances.

It was Bombalurina who should've died that day, not her sister.

Bombalurina was the one walking leisurely in the street, not Demeter. Bombalurina was the one singing at the top of her lungs, not Demeter. Bombalurina was the one who didn't see the semi-truck coming. But Demeter did.

Instead, Bombalurina was the one who was pushed out of the way.

She must've blacked out for a moment, because one moment she felt the push, and the next she was lying on the concrete. Bombalurina carefully stood up and brushed herself off, trying to remember what had just happened...

There it was- the red and golden mass in the middle of the street that was her sister. Demeter's legs were completely crushed and any white fur that was on her chest before was now stained a fierce maroon color. Bombalurina ran toward her and cradled the queen's head in her arms. "Demeter?" Bombalurina pleaded. "Please say something."

The limp queen slowly fluttered her eyelids. "B-Bomba…"

"Demi, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Bombalurina's uncertainty was evident in her now cracking voice. "I-I'm going to go get Munkustrap and Jenny, they can help you." She attempted to gently place the queen back on the pavement, but instead Demeter clung to her with as much strength as she could muster.

"D-Don't leave me," she whispered.

Bombalurina held her sister's paw and squeezed it. "Demi, I have to get help," she said, tears now falling freely down her face.

Demeter's breathing suddenly grew heavy and ragged. "T-Take care of Jemima and Munkustrap."

"No, Demi, don't-"

"I love you so much."

"Demeter, no!" But Demeter's breathing had ceased. "No…" Bombalurina whimpered, pawing aimlessly at her sister's fur. "No, Demi, no!"

The tears that fell that day were nothing compared to the ones at her funeral.

It was evening, and the sun was threatening to leave at any moment. Horrible, guilty thoughts plagued Bombalurina as she stood around the grave site. Everyone was there, and there wasn't a dry eye amongst the group. There was Jemima, her sobs nothing short of heart-wrenching, Tugger, his silent tears streaming, as defeated a look as she'd ever seen etched on his face, Munkustrap-

She turned away. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Because she'd done this to him, brought this upon his family, taken away his whole world-

She felt an arm fall around her. Tugger had moved and was now trying to sooth the despondent queen. "This wasn't your fault," he whispered gently.

"Don't even say that."

"You weren't the one driving that truck."

"But I was the one walking in the street." She shook her head. "She didn't need to die like that. She has more reasons than me to live."

Cats had started filing out of the clearing that was now Demeter's final resting place. Soon, even Jemima's sobs grew fainter and fainter as Munkustrap led her out, his own cries mixing with his daughter's. Bombalurina watched as Mistoffelees, his face red and puffy from crying, gave she and Tugger his own silent condolences. She and the maine coon were now alone.

"She lived every day of her life in fear," Bombalurina continued. "And because of me, she'll never get to experience the peaceful life she deserved."

"But now she _can_ be in peace," Tugger said. "There was always that chance that Macavity would get to her, and now there's no more risk. She's in the Heavyside Layer now."

Bombalurina buried her face in her hands. "I don't care. I want her back. I was always the one who protected her and now-"

"I already told you this wasn't your fault. There was no way you were going to know that taking an innocent walk in the street would…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the phrase, lest he further hurt the already heartbroken Bombalurina. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll see her again someday."

"I just don't even know what to do anymore. It feels like a part of me is missing."

"The only thing you can do is keep living," he said tenderly.

And it was true; that was the only thing to be done. Because that's what Demeter would have wanted. Was it really only a few days ago that they were joking and gossiping? It felt like an eternity.

Because already, the memory of her sister's voice was beginning to fade.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Her voice broke at the last word, and her sobs overcame her. Bombalurina collapsed to her knees and began bawling.

She felt Tugger's strong arms wrap around her and scoop her up. Bombalurina looked up and saw fresh tears running down his own face as well. The sun finally dipped below the horizon as Tugger began carrying her away. "You can stay in mine and Misto's den tonight. You shouldn't have to be alone."

"Thank you." She turned around to take a final glance at her sister's grave. "I love you Demi," she whispered.

And from high up above, Bombalurina could've sworn she heard the reply, "I love you too."


	6. Bombalurina Hates Kittens

**This one's sort of a shorty... but whatever, I actually kinda like it. **

**Friday: A Hundred...**

* * *

"Oh, dear Bast," Bombalurina said aloud, as she jumped down the wall into the Junkyard, "That was the most frightening movie I've ever seen."

A confused looking Tugger met her gaze. "What movie?"

"It was called A Hundred and…. I dunno, but there were a whole bunch of spotted pollicle pups in it. I mean like, a lot. And they were acting way too smart for my comfort." She visibly shuddered.

"Well, what was it about?" Tugger asked, obviously intrigued.

"Tugger, I already told you it was terrifying-"

"Let's pretend that they were cats instead of pollicles."

"Then it's still a disturbing movie! Ugh, imagine, all those kittens running around…"

Tugger began laughing quietly.

"Don't you laugh at me. You know I can't stand the little monsters."

"So, there were like, over a hundred kittens?"

"Well, puppies, but yeah."

The maned cat nodded approvingly. "That'd make up quite the fan club…"

"Tugger, you're ridiculous," Bombalurina said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Bombi, they're so cute."

"They're dirty."

"But they're just so funny!"

"They don't make any sense at all."

"That's the point." Tugger began to chuckle. "You know what? Someday, you're going to have a baby-"

"Don't even finish that statement."

Tugger's mouth clamped shut, but he continued to snicker.

"That's better," Bombalurina said. She shivered. "Point is, it was a scary movie."

"Whatever you say Bombs," Tugger said, smirking. "Whatever you say."


	7. Bombalurina Loves Her Beauty Sleep

**I had the most difficult time writing this one for some reason. Aw well, hopefully it doesn't show. **

**Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Y'all are pretty fabulous.**

**Saturday: Shut up now!**

* * *

It was night time. Otherwise known as sleeping time. And Bombalurina was planning on taking full advantage of that.

But fate, it seemed, had other plans.

There she was, lying inside the ripped mattress that currently served as her den, when the first of what would be many interruptions happened upon her.

The giggle should've given it away, but she ignored it and instead closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep-

"Oomph!" she cried, as a large weigh landed on her stomach. "Great Bast- Rumpleteazer!" The now perturbed Bombalurina crawled out the rip on top of the mattress, revealing herself to a shocked Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie.

"Great goin', Teaze," Mungojerrie said, elbowing his partner. "Ya landed on Bomba."

"Well, thank ya, capt'n obvious!" she replied. Rumpleteazer gave Bombalurina an apologetic look. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine- you didn't mean to," Bombalurina said. The notorious duo sneaked off, leaving the scarlet queen to her beauty sleep. She had just crept back inside when-

"But Momma!"

"No buts, Electra."

"But my friends invited me! I really want to go."

"Sweetie," Jellylorum's voice said, "I just don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with those alley cats. How do you know the party isn't nipped, hm? What if you came home pregnant?"

"_Mom-_"

"Look, I'm sorry to break up this absolutely _giddy_ banter," Bombalurina said, poking her head out, "but some of us are trying to sleep."

Jellylorum and Electra both apologized and walked away, already continuing their heated argument. Soon enough though, their voices faded. Bombalurina sighed and resumed her rest.

She heard Skimbleshanks walk by, apparent by the fact that he was singing at the top of his lungs in his heavily Scottish accent. Bombalurina groaned and covered her ears until it too faded away. For safety's sake, she kept them covered, finding the position she was in surprisingly comfortable. But she couldn't ignore the sudden weight shift as something heavy laid itself upon the opposite side of the mattress. She uncovered her ears and heard a faint moaning sound. _Oh Everlasting Cat…_

Bombalurina stuck her head out and quickly saw that it wasn't one large figure on her mattress- it was two lighter ones. More specifically, a lip-locked Plato and Victoria. "I hate to break up your little party," the aggravated scarlet queen said, as two horrified, blushing faces met her gaze, "but this bed's already occupied." The two offered an embarrassed apology and slinked away.

Bombalurina had hardly closed her eyes when-

"…and that's when the little whore broke up with me."

"Dude, that's harsh," said Admetus.

"Don't I know it," Alonzo's voice continued. "I just feel so stupid, you know? I mean, this is what, the fifth time Cassie's broken up with me? When am I supposed to stop accepting apologies?"

"Hey, there're other fish in the sea, so to speak. Find another queen." She heard a chuckle. "How about Bomba? She's officially on the market, what with Tugger being taken and all."

"She _is_ pretty hot…"

"According the Pouncial, she's pretty easy too- you know what I'm sayin'?"

Alonzo snickered. "I think I'd tap that."

"Look, I _hate_ to rain on your parade," Bombalurina fumed, "but the easy one's trying to sleep."

"Aw, Bast!" Alonzo exclaimed. He grabbed his brother's arm and hastily led him away. Infuriated, Bombalurina crawled back into her den. _Dickweed…_

And she could've sworn she had finally fallen asleep, until…

"Heya Bombi! How-"

"Would you just SHUT UP NOW?"

She was soon met with the sight of a confused and wide-eyed Tugger staring down at her. "Whatever, uh, floats your boat, Bomb-shell…" he said apprehensively. "If that's what Aunt Flo says you need-"

"I'M NOT MENSTRUATING, TUGGER!" She took in a deep breath. "I'm just _really tired_," she seethed.

Tugger visibly cringed. "Okay, the 'm' word- don't say it. It's awkward."

"What do you want?"

"I was just saying hi…"

She glared at him. "Goodnight, Tugger."

"'Night Bombi," he replied, backing away carefully.

Bombalurina settled back into her den, stretching out comfortably and gratefully shutting her eyes.

Suddenly, an earsplitting, shattering sound met her ears. "Macavity!" came the cry, as the alarm sounded across the Junkyard, nearly deafening the scarlet queen. Bombalurina almost screamed in frustration. One thing was for certain though.

_Macavity is as good as dead._


End file.
